edgeworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultra Meteor Mystery Box
General information Promotions BONUS: Quintessential Crate SALE!, 2014 Dec 28 0:00 (23h59m) Cerulean Construction Crate UPDATE+ BONUS!, 2015 Jan 10 (11 0:00) (1d) Solar Flare Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Jan 12 (13 0:00) (23h59m) Buy Plat, Win Solar Flare Mystery Boxes, 2015 Jan 13 MB Mania: Hubble Rubble Mystery Box!, 2015 Jan 15 9:00 (6h) Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Jan 15 12:00 (1d) The Rebellion Crate is on SALE + BONUS!, 2015 Jan 18 16:00 (1d) Maximum Force Box BONUS!, 2015 Jan 22 12:00 (1d) Meteor Shower MEGA Sale+ BONUS!, 2015 Feb 2 18:00 (1d) Cerulean Construction Crate BONUS!, 2015 Feb 4 18:00 (1d) THIS IS AN ALERT!, 2015 Feb 15 Meteor Shower Monday!, 2015 Feb 16 12:00 (1d) Meteor Shower Sale Extended!, 2015 Feb 17 12:00 (1d) Introducing the NEW Tesseract Crate!, 2015 Feb 18 10:00 (1d) UPDATED Cerulean Construction Crate!, 2015 Feb 18 18:00 (1d) Generals at Mardi Gras Forum Contest!, 2015 Feb 19 Buy Plat, Win Renegade Crates and Ultra Meteor Boxes!, 2015 Feb 20 UPDATED Cerulean Construction Crate!, 2015 Feb 26 18:00 (1d) Halon Crate SALE with a Bonus!, 2015 Mar 1 10:00 (1d) UPDATED Cerulean Construction Crate!, 2015 Mar 4 BONUS: Afterburner Mystery Box!, 2015 Mar 5 12:00 (1d) Buy Plat, Win Renegade Crates and Ultra Meteor Boxes, 2015 Mar 6 Heart Shaped Box BONUS PRIZES!, 2015 Mar 6 12:00 (1d) Afterburner Mystery Box FLASH SALE!, 2015 Mar 9 15:00 (8h59m) UPDATED Cerulean Construction Crate!, 2015 Mar 10 12:00 (1d) Tesseract Crate SALE+ BONUS!, 2015 Mar 13 12:00 (1d) Purchase Plat, Win Prizes!, 2015 Mar 14 New Collection Event- POLARITY PARTICLES!, 2015 Mar 17 Win Polarity Particles with the NEW Cosmic Construction Crate!, 2015 Mar 17 10:00 (1d) Meteor Shower Sale+ POLARITY PARTICLES!, 2015 Mar 17 12:00 (1d) Contest St. Patrick's Day Celebration!, 2015 Mar 17 Cerulean Construction Crate BONUS!, 2015 Mar 18 18:00 (1d) Tesseract Crate SALE+ BONUS!, 2015 Mar 24 18:00 (1d) NEW: Red Giant Crate has landed!, 2015 Mar 25 17:00 (1d1h) UPDATED Cerulean Construction Crate!, 2015 Mar 27 12:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box BONUS!, 2015 Mar 29 12:00 (1d) Buy Plat, Win Renegade Crates and Ultra Meteor Boxes!, 2015 Mar 30 Meteor Shower MEGA Sale!, 2015 Apr 2 12:00 (2d) Tesseract Chest SALE+ BONUS!, 2015 Apr 3 12:00 (1d) Buy Plat, Win Renegade Crates and Ultra Meteor Boxes!, 2015 Apr 10 Sales Meteor Shower MEGA Sale!, 2014 Dec 30 12:00 (2d); Jan 25 10:00 (2d) See also *Cerulean Armor Box *Fireproof Shield Box *Cerulean Flammable Shield Box *Cerulean Mystery Box *Cerulean Blast Shield Box *Cerulean Advanced Targeting Box *Ammo Delivery Box *Meteoric Mystery Box *Turret Prize Box *Anti-General Mystery Box *Cerulean Network Sabotage *Vermillion Armor Mystery Box *Cerulean Sky Shroud *Cerulean Meteoric Shield *Vermillion Armor *Level 1 Vermillion FP Shield *Master Blaster Mystery Box *Skill Shot Mystery Box *Level 10 Vermillion Advanced Targeting *Level 10 Vermillion Armor *Hubble Rubble Mystery Box *Lvl 10 V. Blast Shield *Level 15 Vermillion Adv. Targeting *Special Delivery Mystery Box *Level 10 Vermillion Ammo Delivery *Lvl 15 Verm. Ammo Delivery *The Box of Fire *Lvl 10 Vermillion Spread Fire *Lvl 1 Verm. Blast Shield *Verm. Network Sabotage *Wild Fire Mystery Box *Vermillion Blasting Bundle *Verm. Meteoric Shield *Firestorm Module *S-3 Crate *Triple Threat Mystery Box *Lvl 1 V. Sky Shroud *Vermillion Adv. Targeting *Level 10 Vermillion Fireproof *Level 10 Sabotage Box *Lvl 10 V. Network Sabotage *Lvl 10 V. Sky Shroud *Double Trouble Mystery Box *Max-Level Crate *5-Finger Discount *Heart Shaped Box *Champion's Chest *Vermillion Variance Vault *Vermillion Cluster *Ruby Armor Mystery Box *Target Practice Mystery Box *Rebel's Ransack *Ruby Mine Mystery Box *Ruby Blast Shield *Halon Crate *Ruby Advanced Targeting *Saboteur's Kit *Ruby Meteoric Shield *Ruby Fireproof Shield *Ruby Armor *Ruby Network Sabotage *Level 15 Ruby Meteoric Shield *Level 18 Ruby Ammo Delivery *Level 18 Ruby Spread Fire *Emerald Armor Mystery Box *Emerald Fireproof Shield Mystery Box *Emerald Blast Shield Mystery Box *Sharpshooter Mystery Box *Emerald Spread Fire Mystery Box *Solar Flare Mystery Box *Level 18 Ruby Sky Shroud *Level 22 Ruby Ammo Delivery *Level 22 Ruby Spread Fire *Level 22 Ruby Sky Shroud *Intergalactic Mystery Box *Merry Mayhem Box *Meteor Mystery Box *Super Meteor Mystery Box *Emerald Mine Mystery Box Category:Defense Category:Engineering Lab Parts Category:Units Category:Incineraptor Category:Speed Ups